The Pains and Gains of Love
by losergrl181
Summary: Darien and the generals make Serena's life living hell at school. When they go to far Rei anf Lita step up and the boys see the real Serena and dig up some skeletons better left in the closet. They are magical but they don't know about eachother.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am using their English names

**A/N: I am using their English names. Darien and the Generals (Zoicite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Kunzite) all go to Serena's school. They are popular but she is not and they make her life living hell. Serena is friends with the girls. The boys are like versions of Tuxedo Mask and the girls are scouts. The groups know each other as their alternate selves. **

**ZoiciteZach**

**NephriteNick**

**JadeiteJake**

**KunziteCam**

Serena Moon walked down the hallway with her head down. It was the end of the day and she had to get to Rei's. Trying to avoid _them_ she walked really fast.

"Hey," cried a voice, "Meatball head, wait up."

Serena groaned, now she was going to be really late. Rei was going to kill her. She tried to walk faster in order to avoid him but she could hear him speeding up.

"I'm talking to you Moon," he said.

Serena turned stopped and slowly turned around to face Satan himself.

Darien Shields sauntered up to her and looked down with a smirk on his face. Darien was not a mean person; he didn't pick on anybody but Serena. He had seen her walking quickly away from the school and had decided to make fun of her one last time before going home. He knew that if his friends couldn't find him they would just have to look for that ridiculous hairstyle and they would find him. Sure enough he heard four pairs of footfalls.

"Well, well, well," drawled Nick, "What do we have here?" He slung his arm over Darien's shoulder.

"Just leave me alone," muttered Serena.

"What was that?" asked Jake, "You want us to do this?" He shoved her and her books went flying and she fell to the ground. Darien thought he heard a quiet snap but shook off the thought. They all walked away laughing and joking.

Serena sat on the ground holding her wrist and trying to hold back tears. Why did they have to be so mean? I have never done anything to them, she thought. Sighing, she crawled around picking up her books. She was definitely going to be late and the scouts were going to kill her. Amy could take a look at her wrist when she got there. There was some suspicious activity going on downtown and it could be Beryl or Diamond. She picked up her stuff and sprinted off in the direction of her house to change.

Once in her room, she took off her uniform and changed into a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a yellow flowy top that had butterflies on it. She hopped down the stair while pulling her shoes on.

"Mom," she called, "I'm going to Rei's, I'll be back in time for dinner or I'll have dinner at her house."

Serena listened and finally she heard a faint "Okay" so she left. On her way there she saw Satan and his lackeys going into the arcade. She rolled her eyes and kept sprinting toward Rei's. When she got to the temple stairs she climbed them two at a time. Running past Grandpa and waving to Chad **(A/N: Who has a girlfriend who he loves very much)** she burst into the room and flopped down on the rug.

"Sere," Rei sighed.

"I have a good excuse this time I swear," she said breathless from the running.

"Really?" said Rei, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she panted, "Two words: Darien Shields."

She retold the story of her encounter with Darien and his friends. The girls heaved a collective sigh and Rei and Lita looked about ready to kill. Mina grabbed Serena's wrist to talk to her and Serena yelped, her eyes tearing up. Rei looked down at her wrist and stood up.

"Where are they?" she said in a deadly calm voice.

"Rei," Serena said pleadingly, "I really don't think that…the arcade."

"Good," she said, "Let's go Lita."

Rei and Lita stood and sped out the door leaving everybody to follow. Serena grabbed Amy and Mina's hands and pulled them along going through conversations in her head about changing Rei's mind. All of them ended with Rei not caring and killing them.

Darien and the boys were sitting in the arcade when they heard a commotion going on outside.

"Rei," they heard a girl's voice plead, "Come on, it's really not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal?!" they heard another girl shriek, "Serena, your wrist is probably broken!! That is a big deal!!"

A raven haired girl burst through the doors, breathing heavily and looking about ready to kill. Jake whistled lowly while checking her out. She seemed to be looking for somebody or something. She spun around until her eyes came to rest on their table; she started to march towards it, ignoring the calls of the other girl.

"Which one of you is Darien Shields?" she asked deadly calm.

"I am," Darien answered cockily.

"Great," she said then swung her fist and hit him straight on.

Darien staggered back holding his eye.

"What the hell was that for?!" he screamed shocked that anybody would do that to him.

"That was for hurting my best-friend," she said.

"Who the hell is that?!" Nephrite asked.

"Rei!!" cried a voice.

All of their heads turned toward the voice and they were shocked to find Serena running over.

"I told you to leave it," she cried again, "I can handle it!!"

"Right," the girl, now identified as Rei, said sarcastically, "Just like you could handle them earlier. Sere, your wrist is probably broken; Amy is going to have to look at it."

The boys looked at Serena. They didn't think that they had hurt her that badly. Before they could say anything, the bell above the arcade door rang and three more girls and a cat walked in. One girl had brown hair that was up in a ponytail and had en expression similar to Rei's. The other girl looked like Serena but her hair was tied by a red ribbon and the last girl had short blue hair and looked worried.

"Great," groaned Serena, "Absolutely fan-freaking-tastic!! Ug!! This day could not get any worse…or it could," she ended Lita punched Jake in the stomach.

"Meatball head," yelled Darien, "Control your friends!"

"I wish I could!" she yelled back, "If I had any control over them we would not be here right now!!"

"Enough," a calm voice rang out. They turned to see who had spoken, the blue-haired one stood there with an expression of control on her face. "This has gone on long enough!" She turned to the boys, "You will leave her alone, and you," turning to Rei and Lita, "will leave them alone also."

"Now," she said, her voice softening, "Let's take a look at that wrist of yours."

"OK," said Serena warily, and then crying out when Amy bent her wrist. She tried not to cry but a couple tears leaked out.

"Sere," said Lita, "Try not to let the pain get the best of you." You would think she was talking about the wrist but the tone of her voice told other wise.

"I'm trying not to," Serena said, chocking up, "but it's hard not to just give in like last time."

"What happened last time?" asked Darien softly.

Serena opened her mouth to say something but the blond cut her off.

"Serena you don't have to tell _them_," she said lovingly but her voice dripped with distaste at the last word.

"I need to," Serena said trying to control her emotions wiping her eyes she finished, "Last time I let the pain get the best of me I tried to kill my self.

**A/N: Okay I'm going to tell you right now after this I won't update until I have five reviews and I am going to be busy this week. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter

**A/N: This is the second chapter. I will be going away for two weeks so don't expect any updates. I changed the names of the boy when they are in their human forms. The guide is in the first chapter. **

Stared at Serena in shock as their brains processed what was just said to them.

"Whoa," said Jake, "You couldn't have tried to kill yourself, what we do doesn't bother you."

Serena looked up and her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Even the strongest person has their breaking point," she said miserably.

"Why?" asked Nick.

"It got to be too much," she said, "My life was falling apart and I could do nothing to stop it. I just gave up."

"Gave us the biggest scare of our lives, too," came Amy's soft voice.

"Yeah," said Rei, "We thought we would never see our meatball head again."

"Girls, we have to go," said Mina. They all stood up and didn't spare the boys a single glance as they walked out of the arcade, stopping to say good-bye to Andrew. They watched as the girls walked out of the arcade and as soon as the door closed Serena turned on Rei. She smacked her and Lita on the back of the head and it looked like she was yelling at them by the expression on her face and the way her arms were moving. They kept walking as Serena yelled and Rei yelled back while pointing at Serena's wrist.

"Wow," said Zach, "We never bothered, did we?"

"Bothered with what?" Jake asked.

"We never bothered to get to know her before we made her life living hell," he said sullenly. "I say we apologize the next time we see her."

All of their jaws dropped and Jadeite said, "Why?!"

"Because," Nick said, "We are part of the reason she tried to kill herself. We are not the whole reason, but we are part of it."

Jake looked thoughtful before giving in with a sulky "Fine." They walked out of the arcade just like the girls had, but they went the opposite way. At the corner they all split up to go to their separate houses/apartments.

In the middle of the night they were all awakened by the same force. The boys and girls transformed into their alter egos. When the Generals arrived at the scene they saw the Sailor Scouts already there and winning. The youma threw a fireball toward Venus but she jumped out of the way. Mars used her fire to weaken it while Mercury used her computer to find its weakness.

"Jupiter," she shouted, "Go for its left side." Jupiter used her thunder attack and it fell to the floor and Sailor Moon used the wand to vanquish the youma. The Generals realized that they weren't needed so the turned and walked away.

Serena woke up and started to get ready for school. She had just finished buttoning her blouse when the doorbell rang. She opened it while trying to button the sleeve over her cast.

"Need help?"

Her head shot up to see _them_ standing there. She blinked before talking, "What the…? Why…? Who…? HUH?!"

"Surprised?" said Darien smirking.

"I'm going back to bed," she said while turning around, "This is obviously some horrible nightmare."

"Wait," said Zach, "We just wanted to say something." He nudged Jake to say it.

Serena stopped and turned to face them while crossing her arms.

"They-I'm," he said glaring at Zach, "sorry."

She stood there staring at us in shock before she looked at the cup of water in her hands and bent down to sniff it.

"I'm either dreaming or there is something in the water," she mumbled. Louder she said looking directly at Jake, "If this is get introduced to my friends, you can forget it because they already hate you guys I can't change Rei's- I mean they're minds."

They had to hide they're own smiles at look on Jake's face when she finished saying that.

"Serena!"

They all turned around to see the four girls they had seen yesterday running toward them.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"We have a slight problem because of you-know-who," said Amy, "we have to go."

"Well, boys," Serena said, "It's been real…It's just been. See ya."

They watched them walk until they were out of sight before Zach spoke, "Whoa! Amy is hot!"

**There you have it. It is short but at least it's there. **


End file.
